


In The Woods Somewhere

by Veronika_St_Thomas



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_St_Thomas/pseuds/Veronika_St_Thomas
Summary: When fellow hunters follow a lead that takes them to mystical Ireland, Dean, Sam and Cas must come to their rescue. Will they save Dean's girlfriend from the clutches of one of the oldest monsters they've fought?





	

  
  
Dean threw his cell phone down in the seat and released a whoosh of pent up breath. His brother, Sam, didn't look up from the laptop, but knew exactly what his brother was feeling- anger, annoyance, and most of all, worry.

  
"She's still not answering." It was a statement not a question.

  
"No." Came Dean’s single syllable, sullen reply.

  
"Dean..."

  
"Look Sammy, I didn't piss her off, and even if I did, you know she's not the kind to give me the silent treatment."  He stared out the windshield into the night, wishing they were back at the bunker and not staking out cemetary looking for ghouls.

  
Sam knew all too well the passionate arguments that Dean and his girlfriend of 2 years had. He also knew all too well about the making up that happened after said arguments. He shuddered a bit at the memories of shared extremely thin motel walls.

  
"Ok, so something is wrong. Let's figure it out. Where was she the last time you spoke with her?"  He closed the laptop and turned to face his sibling.

  
"The three of them were  working a case in Boston. She said they were heading to Ireland. They needed to find the High Priestess  of this coven or something and she would contact me when they landed."

  
"Right, so we know no planes have crashed…”

  
"Jesus Sam!" Dean’s head jerked to the right, glaring at the shaggy haired man.

  
"Dean, I'm trying to be logical about this." Sam kept his voice even. He didn't want Dean to know he was worried also, more so about Molly's newest friend Charlotte, but Dean didn't need to know that.

  
Dean sighed. "I know... It's just.... The thought of her..." He swallowed hard, unable to utter those words.

  
For the first time in a very long time, things in his life had been normal... well normal for him. They still made a living hunting monsters, but now it was a legitimate business. The last huge blow up with the Darkness had let the entire world know of the existence of the things that go bump in the night. Now people hired The Winchesters and Company to take care of those pesky ghosts, ghouls, and all manners of supernatural beings.

  
"If she made it to Ireland, and we need to go find her… will you be able to make that flight?" Sam was referring to his brother's debilitating fear of flying.

  
"With enough whiskey, I'll make myself get through it." Dean replied determinedly.  
\---------  
  
  
"We should have called them as soon as we landed."  A female voice whined quietly.

  
"Charlotte, if you fucking say that one more time, I swear to God I'm sacrificing your ass.” Molly snapped, her knuckles white as she gripped the flashlight, wishing she could turn it on. "You know we had to move fast. I’m sorry,  I should've realized that we'd be totally cut off out here, but it is what it is, and we’re grown ass women. We can deal with this!"  
The leads they'd followed from Boston had added up fast, and before they even knew it, they found themselves hiding in the  dense forest on Montpelier Hill near the Hellfire Club. Just the sight of the old ruins had taken Molly's breath away. It was as if she could feel the evil emanating from  the stones themselves.

  
She could hear Rae muttering "this is stupid, this is stupid" under her breath repeatedly. She couldn't help but agree, but her pride and stubbornness had her keeping her mouth shut.  
The hunt had started out standard enough back in The States, they should've just been able to take out the head witch, but the woman they had thought was the leader wasn't. This hunt had just gotten weirder. Now they were outside one of the most haunted evil places in all of Ireland, praying that the remnants of the satanic rituals held there weren't going to rear their ugly head and kill them. Molly pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for messages.  

Rae glared. "Really?"

  
The girl shrugged sheepishly. "Habit." She mumbled, knowing full well the phone wasn't going to do her any good. She hadn't spoken to Dean in a week, and all she wanted the simple comfort of hearing his voice before going into the Devil's lair.

  
"I wish I had my gun." Char mumbled.

  
"You and me both sister." Rae agreed. "This fucking spell had better work."

  
"Well it's not like we could bring ours on the plane and  we don't exactly have easy access to any here." Molly stated sourly. Every minute that ticked by made this idea seem worse and worse.

  
A quiet beep sounded from her pocket and she turned off the timer on her cell phone, it was Midnight.

  
"Game time. Any questions?" The other two girls shook their heads no, together the three of them stood and squared their shoulders.  
  
\----------------  
  
Rae could feel someone's eyes boring into her. Her entire body ached, she was still so tired but her brain was screaming. Something horrible had happened. Her body reacted to the stimulus and tried to bolt. Her eyes flew open as she was jerked back down to the hospital bed by the  restraints.  Alarms sounded as tubes and sensors were ripped off. The heart monitor screamed reacting to the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

  
Castiel jumped to his feet, calling out to her, "Rae! Rae! Everything is alright! You're OK!"

He tried to soothe her as the room filled with doctors and nurses. He wanted to stay close, but was quickly shuffled out of the way. He knew she was in good hands medically speaking, so he quickly made his way down the hall to get the help he knew she needed.  
  
"Dean."

  
Dean turned his head to where his messy haired friend stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah Cas?"

  
"Something is happening with Rae."

  
Dean stood. "She's awake?" He studied his friend, looking for more information. Castiel cared very deeply for Rae, and had been having a very hard time with the woman being hospitalized. He'd reverted back to the almost emotionless state he'd been in when he and Dean had first met.  

  
"I... I believe she is waking, yes...." He hesitated, "Dean... something didn't seem right with her."

  
"Yeah well, everything is a completely fucked up mess right now, so why not keep it that way."

  
He looked over his shoulder, into the glass room where Sam sat, holding onto Char's nearly lifeless hand. It was one of the only places on her body that wasn't covered by the strange burns. Research had yielded nothing as to what had caused them, nor how to cure them.  

  
"Let's go check on Rae." Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's hope we can get some answers.  
  
The past week had been one of the most hellish Dean had ever experienced, and that was saying a lot considering he had actually been to hell and back.  
  
The three men had flown into Dublin almost exactly one week after the  three women had. It hadn't taken Sam long to find their names in the departure  manifests. During the long flight they had figured out where the girls were heading, but they weren't quite sure why. They'd made it up to the Hellfire club the morning after the girls had made their attempt at taking out the coven leader.  
The scene they'd found still chilled Dean to the bone. The stone walls inside  the lodge were coated with every manner of blood and bodily fluids. Sam had actually vomited when he accidentally stepped on a piece of brain.  
The locals they spoke with said tourists had gone up to the ruins to take pictures of the Sunrise over Dublin, and had encountered the grisly site. The two women that they found there had been rushed to the hospital. Only two.  

  
Dean knew better, but he was holding on to the thinnest thread of hope that it wasn't his girlfriend painted across the ancient walls.  
  
Rae was awake, if you could call it that. She lay in the stark white bed, her skin just as pale. Her eyes darted around the room, as her head turned side to side, as she whispered to herself. Neither of them could understand what she was saying. Cas had retained his knowledge when he'd turned in his wings, but this was not a language he'd known.

  
"Sure could use some Angel mo-jo right about now." Dean said softly, not wanting to upset his friend. He'd been there with Cas every step of the way on his path to choosing to be human. He knew he'd be the first to blame himself for not being able to help.

  
"I've prayed, Dean."  Cas’ gravelly voice was so low Dean almost didn’t hear him.

  
"I know. I know you have. Hell, so have I." Dean replied softly.

  
Dean walked over to the bedside and took Rae's hand in his. The doctor looked at him over his glasses, and stopped scribbling on his clipboard.

  
"All her stats are perfectly normal. She should be sitting up, talking, right as rain...." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "My country is an old one, steeped in lore and superstition... I can't, as a medical professional, recommend this, but I feel this person will be able to help your friend."  
He handed Dean a small piece of paper with the name Róisín and a phone number on it.  
  
\-------  
  
"Dean.... Dean..." Molly woke herself up by moaning his name. She shivered in the cold damp air, her skin soaked with sweat. She could feel the fever lingering but at least it had broke. Slowly she raised herself from the soft moss bed. Her legs trembled, they were so weak, she leaned against a sturdy tree. She wondered how long she'd been out there. The fever induced fog that shrouded her brain began to lift, and the last events she could remember began to filter in.

  
She took a ragged breath and tried to sort it out.

  
They'd gone into the Hellfire Club just as planned. They'd taken the small coven by surprise, and she'd begun the spell.

  
"Ego voco impetu delere...vos... " she was cut off before she could finish.

  
The bright flash of light temporarily blinded all of them. She'd heard inhuman screaming and felt a great searing heat. She had no idea where Rae and Charlotte were.  She'd fumbled around, chanting an exorcism in case it was demons attacking. The light got brighter, the heat burned hotter, and she felt herself being wrapped tightly in strong arms. She'd fought with all her might.

  
Molly breathed deeply, her pulse was racing from the memory of the struggle. For a minute she thought she could still feel those arms of steel crushing her. What had happened next? How did she escape? She strained trying to recall...  
  
A blood curdling scream in the woods somewhere startled her from her thoughts. She took off at a run into the trees, instinctively reaching for the 9mm that wasn't there. She was running into this with empty hands.  
The moon still hung low on the horizon, but the woods were so black that the darkness hummed. She stumbled more times than she could count. Finally she slowed down realizing she had no idea where she was going. The scream hadn't come again.  
Her eyes adjusted to the blackness that surrounded her. She glanced around, and found herself thankful she'd stopped running before plowing into the stone wall that was about ten feet in front of her. Out of breath and lost, she walked over and sat down on the wall. Molly tried to gather her wits about her, the body heat she’d worked up by running was beginning to wear off, and the dampness was once again chilling her to her core.

  
A shuffling noise to her left had her turning her head. A man was perched on the wall, not five feet away from her. He certainly hadn't been there when she'd sat down.  
Sheer exhaustion was the only thing that kept her from panicking. The two of them sat there in silence, sizing each other up  
She could make out only the basics, he was definitely tall, she could tell that even though though he was sitting. And thin as a rail, she thought maybe she could take him in a fight.  
He cleared his throat, and spoke. His voice was pleasingly melodic, with its Irish lilt.  
"I am so very happy you finally came back to me, Molly."  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
The tiny black haired female that strolled into the hospital room wasn't at all what Dean had been expecting. He'd pictured an old hag looking woman with gnarled fingers and a wart on her nose. This woman was young, with a pale complexion and a fresh face, she looked maybe 22 if you pushed it,  and extremely beautiful.

  
"I'm looking for Dean Winchester?"

  
Dean stood up from the chair in Rae's room he'd claimed as his own for the last week.  
"I'm Dean, you must be Róisín."

  
The woman didn't even take the time to acknowledge him, instead breezing past him and stopping next to the bed.  
She stared for a moment and then whirled around, her violet eyes sharp. "Where was she?" She demanded.

  
Dean involuntarily stepped back, the woman’s intensity catching him off guard.    
"They found her at Montpelier Hill." He answered.

  
Róisín spun back around and began searching in the large brown, weathered leather bag that was slung over her shoulder.  
Cas watched her, his head cocked slightly to one side, a deep frown creased his brows.

  
"You need to call a priest." She said finally, without looking up.

  
"A.... A priest?" Dean questioned.

  
"She has a demon in her."

  
Dean couldn't help it. He scoffed. "Look, thanks for coming, but I don't think you're gonna be able to help us after all."

  
Róisín fixed him with another steely gaze, her right eyebrow raised in an impossibly high arch.  
"You don't believe in the Devil?"

  
"As a matter of fact, we've fought Lucifer twice, and the King of Hell is a good friend. If she needed an exorcism, I could do it myself. Holy water and Christo didn't affect her. She didn't react to anything we tested her with."  
The room was silent as the three people sized each other up.

  
"So you're that Dean Winchester..." She mused, "And that would make you the Angel Castiel."

  
Cas squirmed uncomfortably. "Former... Angel."

  
Róisín nodded. "Well lads, this isn't just some run of the mill demonic possession. The Hellfire club is one of the most black magic filled, satanically charged places in all the world, let alone Ireland. There are... things that have lingered there for centuries. Bad, horrible, things."

  
Dean swallowed hard. "I need to know if you can help her. Not only is she very important to us, but she could be the only clue to help us find my girlfriend.She’s been missing for a week now, the last place she may have been was Montpelier Hill."

  
Róisín's expression softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath. "Close the door."

  
\---------  
  
Molly was doing her best to remain calm, every muscle in her body was tensed, preparing to fight or run. She did know that neither option would end well for her. Working with the Winchesters had honed her senses. She knew this being was no mere mortal.

  
"I'm sorry, you've got me at a loss... Have we met?" She was proud of the fact that her voice didn't waver, even though her heart was racing. She was sure that he could hear that.  
  
"Once, briefly. Not long enough, at least not in this lifetime. Our souls recognize each other, they know each other." He snapped his fingers, and a blue flame glowed in the palm of his hand. It was bright enough that she could make out his face now.

  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Hozier?"

She laughed nervously. Surely this was some elaborate joke. It couldn't be her favorite singer sitting not two feet from her.

  
"Please darling, you should call me Andrew."  
"Andrew.... Can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

  
"Of course, my love, as soon as you wake up, everything will all make sense." He laid his hand on hers, and the world went black.  
  
"Molly, it's time to wake up, open those beautiful eyes love."

  
Slowly she blinked her eyes open, wondering where the voice that had woken her had come from. Alone in a large, room she surveyed her surroundings from where she lay in the obnoxiously huge four poster bed. Sunlight shown in the windows, making the leaded glass lamps on the bedside tables sparkle. The dark grey stone walls and the high ceilings were typical of a castle.  
The heavy wooden door to her left creaked open and Andrew entered carrying a breakfast tray.

  
"Good morning, a chroí, it's so good to have you home." He said as placed the tray across her lap, he kissed her head and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Did you sleep well love?"

  
Molly looked at the man, taking in his perfect smile, she placed her hand on his cheek. "It's good to be home." She whispered and leaned in to press her smile to his.  
  
\--------  
Róisín turned towards the three men. "No matter what happens, none of you must touch her."

She locked eyes with each one of them, to let them know she was dead serious. Dean and Sam each stepped to Cas' side. They'd had to drag him away from his love's bedside, he'd continually checked to make sure she was still breathing, all the tubes and machines having been disconnected for the ritual. Even Dean missed the reassuring beeps from the heart monitor that had told him his friend had oxygen flowing.

  
She finished lighting the candles that were spread around the hospital room, and in her makeshift altar, and began to chant in Irish while writing words in Ogham on Rae's arms and legs. It wasn't long until Rae started to react. She let out a ear splitting, heart shattering scream.

  
Castiel lurched forward, Sam and Dean reacted at the same time, gripping his arms. It took both of them to hold them back. Dean was glad his brother had agreed to leave Charlotte's side to be here for this.

  
The candles began to flicker, the room was closed off, but a breeze began to circulate. As the air flow began to pick up, a low rumble began to fill the room.

  
Rae thrashed and bucked against the restraints. As the intensity and volume of Róisín's chants increased, Rae fought harder.  
The wind whipped and the rumble had increased into a roar. Róisín was shouting to be heard. Rae rose up off of the bed, her entire body twisting in impossible contortions that Dean feared her spine would break.

  
Castiel suddenly broke free, the boys scrambled to regain their grasp on him, but he didn't move towards the bed. Instead he dropped to his knees, sobbing and praying, tears streaming down his face.

  
The noise became deafening, Sam and Dean clutched their heads in pain. Dean thought for certain his head was going to explode. It felt like when Cas had first tried to talk to him.

  
In one brief moment, it all happened. There was a bright flare of light, and a thunderous crack, then, total silence. Sam looked up in time to see Róisín collapse to the floor. He rushed over to her as Dean and Cas were rushing to Rae's side.

  
"Rae!? Rae!?" Cas called her name urgently. Dean reached out shaking her, she was completely limp, and he realized she wasn't breathing.

  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean bellowed, anger and loss surging through him. He shoved Castiel out of the way, raised his fist and brought it down on Rae's chest, like he'd seen them do on Dr. Sexy.

  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Sam yelled from the floor.

Cas could only look on in horror. Dean waited a second and did it again.

  
Rae gasped like a free diver coming up for air, her eyes shot open.

  
Dean lost it, he fell across her bed laughing hysterically.

  
"Holy fuck it worked." Sam said in awe, still holding the semi unconscious Irish woman in his arms.

  
Cas descended on Rae, kissing every inch of her face, professing his undying love for her.  
It took a few minutes for everyone to get it together, and Rae looked on with mass confusion.

  
Once everyone had settled down, and Róisín had gotten to her feet and checked Rae over, Dean filled her in on what was going on.

  
"So we're really hoping that you can remember something, anything at all that will help us cure Charlotte, and find Molly." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

  
"Dean..." She gripped Castiel's hand so tight, her knuckles were white. "I don't remember anything."  
  
"I do." A shaky voice came from the doorway. "I know what happened."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Molly sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been to end up with such a wonderful, doting boyfriend. Well, fiance', she corrected herself with a light chuckle, gazing at the beautiful emerald green stone that sparkled even in the typical dull grey light of a cloudy Irish afternoon.  
He'd proposed 2 days after she'd returned, saying he couldn't stand another moment without her as his life mate. She already owned his heart and soul, and he felt it only right that they have a marriage ceremony.  
  
She turned her head and gazed up at Andrew, as he softly read poetry, his long elegant fingers cradled the small book. He looked so studious, like a young literature professor, she loved it when he wore his glasses, there was just something sexy about it.  
He caught her gaze, and set the book to his side on the thick green grass.

  
"Most people don't smile like that when they're listening to poetry." He gently ran his fingers through her hair, a smile of his own danced across his face.

  
"What can I say? I love Shakespeare..." She grinned as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed again.

"I'm so glad we came here today. St. Stephen's Green is so relaxing." Not that she really needed to relax. Andrew spent the days working on songs for his new album, and she wandered about the land photographing the lush landscape and ruins near the castle they lived in.

  
"I never want to see  you any other way than relaxed. You, are my queen, and your happiness is my own."

  
Molly rolled her eyes and laughed, only to be brought up short by him taking her a bit roughly by her arms and pulling her up to her knees to face him.

  
"Don't ever doubt that I am not serious about your happiness." If she didn't trust him implicitly, she would have been slightly afraid of the edge in his voice, the look of cold determination that filled his eyes. "There is nothing that I won't do for you, Molly, I would lay down my own life for  yours." He stared into her eyes for another moment before kissing her thoroughly.

  
"Andrew," She breathed his name against his neck. "I love you so much, I can't wait to marry you."  
  
\-----------------------  
  
"Sam if you don't stop fucking staring at me like that, I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
Dean snorted from across the room. Sam shot him a glare, and stormed out the front door.  
  
Charlotte sighed. "Why is he acting like that?" He hadn't left her side since she had woken up from her coma. He waited oh her hand and foot, and she could feel his eyes watching her constantly, as if he were afraid that she was going to drop dead at any moment. Two weeks of that, and it was driving her insane.  
  
"Listen Char, Sammy, he's a worrier. We have no idea how or why you woke up when Aisling did that spell on Rae. You went from burned almost to death to suddenly standing in the doorway, speaking, and perfectly healed... it threw us all for a loop.... And I'll let you in on a little secret. Sammy didn't leave your side until we needed him to help with Rae."  
  
Charlotte finally sat back and looked up from the laptop she'd been staring at. "Really." This was news to her. She'd had a bit of a crush on Sam since Molly and Rae had introduced them about 6 months prior.  
  
Dean had told Sam to suck it up and tell Charlotte he cared for her, but given his track record with women, Sam was a little more than reluctant. Dean glanced over to where Rae and Cas were huddled on the couch, pouring over the ancient tomes of lore that Róisín had given them.  
They were inseparable, two people, so in love. Dean ached for his own lost love. Charlotte had woken, and claimed she knew what had happened at Montpelier Hill that night.  
  
They'd gone in expecting to take out a simple coven of witches, the force they'd dealt with though, was as old and as strong as the walls of the lodge that had been standing for nearly 300 years. As Molly had started the chant, all hell broke loose. The witches started screaming, and took off running for their lives. Charlotte had seen a tall man appear from out of nowhere, and wrap his arms around Molly, just before the searing heat hit her, knocking her off her feet. She had woken briefly and saw Rae laying on the ground, but Molly was nowhere to be found before blacked out from the pain.  
  
There was no doubt in Dean's mind that something sinister had taken his girlfriend. Something strong that witches feared. What exactly it was, he wasn't sure of, but he would find it, and kill it.  
  
The door to the little cottage flew open, thankfully tearing Dean from his thoughts of Molly's possible death.  
  
Róisín stormed into the room.  
"Come on, pack it in. You're all coming with me. Obviously everyone is stumped, and sitting here staring at the same lore won't do you any good. Let's get out, get some air and come back and look at this with fresh eyes. GET UP WITH YA!"

  
She grabbed Cas and Rae by the arm, ignoring the astonished looks on their faces. Apparently the tales of Irish hospitality was true, Róisín had taken them all under her wing. She had found them a place to stay just outside of Dublin, made sure they ate and took care of themselves along with doing research herself. They all knew better than to argue, so they stood up, and grabbed their jackets. Sammy was already folded into the front seat of the small suv that just barely held them all.  
  
Half an hour later they got out of the car, everyone thankful to be able to stretch back out. Róisín led them down the sidewalk to a park. She tossed a soccer ball at Sam, "There, go run." She ordered nodding at all of them. They quickly chose teams and soon were in a heated match, laughing breathlessly as they ran and half tackled each other.  
At times they'd find themselves with spectators, a couple of younger guys even joined in, everyone was finally relaxed.  
  
Sam kicked the ball as hard as he could, Dean ran after it, shouting about how it was out of bounds. It hit a tree yards away from where they were playing and bounced hard towards a couple who were walking by. The tall man grabbed it just before it hit the woman he was with.  
  
"Easy there lad, you almost hit my girl!" He laughed, tossing the ball back to Dean.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Dean called. The brunette that was next to the man turned quickly, facing him.  
  
Dean dropped the ball, and gasped. "Molly!?"  
  
"Hurry up with the ball!" Rae yelled, deciding to see what was taking so long. She'd seen Dean go around the corner in the park, but he hadn't come back yet, everyone else was taking the brief respite from the game to grab a drink.  
  
She jogged around the large tree and immediately started shouting for everyone. She dropped to her knees next to the man, who was prone on the ground.  
  
"Dean! DEAN!" She lightly slapped his face, panic in her voice. What the hell had happened to him?  
  
Sam got to them first, throwing himself to the ground next to his brother. "WHAT THE FUCK!??! DEAN!" Not sure what to do, he dumped the rest of his water on the older man's face, finally eliciting a reaction.  
  
Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his chest. "Molly." He breathed out. Sam and Rae shared a confused glance.  
  
"Dean, we... we haven't found Molly yet." Sam told him softly.  
  
"No, but I saw her." Dean replied.  
  
Cas leaned over, examining  his best friend. "He may have head trauma." He pulled at Dean's eyelids looking deep into his eyes. Dean batted his hands away, and struggled to sit  up.  
  
"For fuck's sake, I don't..." He gasped for breath. "I don't have head trauma. That tall fuck put a whammy on me and took off with my girlfriend again!" He pulled up his shirt and heard a chorus of expletives. “Is it that bad?" He looked down at his chest, all ready nasty purple and blue with bruising.  
  
"Who took her, can you give me a description?" Róisín asked as she rifled through her ever present bag of tricks.  
  
"Damn right I can. I can tell you exactly who he is." Dean growled. "It’s that fucking singing Irish bastard Hozier."  
  
The group was totally silent for a moment, and then as if on cue, they all burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell Dean!? I think you really did hit your head!" Sammy howled.  
  
"I guess, if Molly was going to leave you, it would be for him!" Rae chimed in. Charlotte hooted her agreement.  
  
Only Róisín remained quiet. She knelt down next to Dean, smoothing a salve on his chest which somehow immediately made him feel better. "I was afraid that was where my path had been leading me." She said more so to herself them to anyone. Dean grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at him.  
  
'You believe me. You know how we can get to him don't you?"  
  
"I've been researching..." She glanced around. "This is not the place to speak of these things." Dean nodded and stood.  
  
"Lets go gang, the time for fun and games is over. It's time to get my girl back." He strode towards the car, everyone following with a renewed vigor. This was the first real clue they'd gotten, and they were going to run with it, whether Dean had been hallucinating or not.  
  
***********  
  
She still was dumbfounded as to how they'd even gotten to the car so quickly. It seemed like one moment they were in the park, and the very next they were in the car park standing next to the dark sedan with the tinted windows. Somehow she knew she couldn't ask Andrew about it. He'd become agitated for some unknown reason, and had hardly said a word in the car on the way home. He'd also her hand tightly as if she were going to disappear.  
  
Molly sighed as she walked down the path in the woods, it was her favorite place to be. The narrow wooded trail, lined with tall ferns, moss clinging to and hanging from the trees. So many different shades of green everywhere you looked. She made it to her destination, a rocky overlook where the waves of the ocean crashed. She could sit here for hours, and usually did, just enjoying the view and the ocean's song. Today though, she was haunted by another shade of green. The green that had caused a strong sense of familiarity to washed over her when she had looked into the eyes of the man saying her name in the park.  
  
_____  
  
"A vampire witch, who happens to be an international rock star. You've got to be kidding me. How the hell do we deal with this? I mean obviously we behead him. But how the hell are we going to do that without creating an international incident?" Dean continued to pace across the room.  
  
"We can't kill him."  Róisín stated.  
  
"What do you mean we can't? Of course we can. We'll just have to hide the body."  
  
"I hear the bogs are a good place for that." Rae offered.  
  
"No, you don't understand. This is not your run of the mill vampire. He is old. Centuries old. Decapitation won't kill him, it will slow him down, but it won't kill him. With his age, his knowledge, he is virtually indestructible. We'll have to figure something else out." Róisín replied, not looking up from the dusty old book in her lap.  
  
"I'm NOT giving up!" Dean roared.  
  
Róisín kept her voice even. "I'm not saying  you have to give him up. Give me time. We'll figure this out."  
  
"Got something!" Sammy called from the dining room. Róisín's entire cottage had been consumed by their search. Laptops and lore books were spread from one end to the other, with every person pouring over every word they could find.

 

Dean walked over to where his little brother sat, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you tumblr." He muttered then read the caption out loud. "Our illustrious golden voiced Hozier has been recording his new album, in an unknown location- however this darling fan spotted his car turning down an almost hidden road, which is believed to lead to The Black Castle on the coast of North Wicklow."  
  
"Róisín , how close are we to this place?"  
  
"The Black Castle is supposed to be just ruins… unless that's just an elaborate glamour he's done to hide his lair. We're a little less than an hour away." She stood, "Give me a minute." She walked out the front door with her phone in her hand.  
  
"Look, if she's not going to be able to help us, we're going to have to say thanks and cut our ties."  
  
"Dean, give her a chance, we're used to fighting monsters in the states. Even if they are old, they're not as old as things are in a country like this. We need Róisín's guidance. If she says he can't be killed that easily, then he can't." Rae tried to be the voice of reason.  
  
Cas stood and walked over to his best friend. "Dean, one way or another, we'll get Molly back."  
  
Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'll try to trust her. That's the best I can do. If... If this thing goes south..."  
  
"Dean. No. We're not having that conversation." Sam snapped. Charlotte put her arm around him and pulled him close comforting him. He smiled at her, his eyes locked with hers. "I know, if it were me, I'd probably be saying the same thing, when  you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you'd do anything for them." The words were meant for more than just Dean and Charlotte knew it. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Well it's about fucking time!" Rae rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, you guys just keep sucking face. I'm coming  up with a plan." Dean grabbed Sammy's laptop and walked away. Sam and Char did just as he said.  
  
Time was not Dean's friend. With every minute  that ticked by all he thought about was how Molly was so close while they were sitting on their asses doing nothing. It had been days, almost a week since he's seen Molly, and all of Róisín's leads had lead nowhere. Sure they knew where Hozier had Molly holed up, but that didn't mean they could just storm the place and take him out.  
He slammed his book shut, grabbed his jacket and left the cottage without a word.  
Sam didn't even spare him a glance. "He'll be fine." He muttered and kept researching.  
  
Molly stood looking into the antique, full length mirror as the young maid Bridgid, flitted around her. She'd been shocked last week when Andrew had suggested they have the marriage ceremony so soon. He'd brought it up in the small hours of the morning while they lay in each other's arms. He'd been so quiet after they'd left the park, that Molly had been worried she'd done something wrong. He assured her it was nothing of the sort, then distracted her with his skillful hands and mouth.

  
When she'd questioned why get married so soon, he'd laughed and said if she could think of a single reason not to, then they'd wait.  
Now here she was. The next morning he gave her a large wrapped box, and watched intently as she opened it.  
She couldn't believe how perfect the dress was. He's told her it had been in his family for generations, but somehow it fit as if it had been made for her. The gown was gorgeous; it had sheer ivory layers over a delicate floral patterned skirt. Trimmed with delicate lace, it had an ethereal beauty about it, as if it had been made by the Fairies themselves.  
  
A guitar began softly playing outside.  
Bridgid smiled. "Sounds like it's time."  
  
Molly ran her fingers gently over the flower wreath that adorned her head and fixed an errant lock of her wavy hair. She'd always wanted a woodsy-fairy kind of wedding. Though it was only going to be the two of them, Andrew had insisted they  have every thing she'd ever wanted for her big day. She'd laughed and said fine, whatever made him happy.  
  
Andrew stood under the garden arbor, looking incredibly handsome in his almost Renaissance style suit with flowers surrounding him. Molly floated down the path strewn that was with petals, her heart fluttering, nearly bursting with joy. This was exactly like the dream she'd had a hundred times, the one that had always felt so real, it was as if she'd lived it.    
She smiled as she passed Andrew's friend Ryan, who was playing the guitar and serving as their witness.  
As soon as she was close enough, Andrew reached out to her and she placed her hand in his. This was the beginning of their forever.  
  
Dean scaled the wet, rocky cliff, silently grumbling to himself. He'd figured recon wouldn't be easy, it was a castle after all, they weren't called strongholds for nothing. He slipped again, sending pebbles and sand skittering below him. He was only about 15 feet up, but when the landing was sharp rocks, he definitely did not want to fall. Sighing he heaved himself over the edge and onto the wet grass.

Between the sea spray and the day's earlier rain, he was soaked. He gathered his bearings and headed for the hedge. The little voice in his head grew louder. It'd been telling him since he'd left the cottage not to do this, but he couldn't not do anything any longer. He figured recon would be good, so they could get the lay of the land so to speak. Dean paused, was that music? He surveyed the hedge, it looked to be at least 3 feet wide, and dense. He waited for a moment, but didn't hear it again. He ducked down to where there was an opening in the shrubbery.

The moment his knees hit the ground he knew he'd made a mistake. He pitched forward trying to alleviate the stabbing pains, only to end up face first into the wicked plant. How the hell would he know that Irish hedges were made of thorns!? He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. He wiped the involuntary tears away from his eyes and realized he now could see through the foliage and into the Castle garden. He rubbed his eyes harder, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Andrew and Molly stood facing each other, looks of love and adoration beamed between the two of them as a short man in a robe wrapped cords around their hands. Dean he watched in complete shock as the couple slipped rings on each other's fingers, then drank from what he could only describe as a chalice.

  
What the hell kind of pagan witch crap was going on here? It took every fiber of his being not to run out there, stab that Hozy fuck, and take his woman back.  
The guitar started playing again, and they started dancing. The breeze carried Molly's laugh to him, and he felt his heart break.  
  
After half the day had gone by Rae and Charlotte had decided they should go find Dean. Even if Sam insisted not to worry about him, they still did. They found him in the third pub. He was slumped over, his head almost on the bar. The bartender gave them a grateful look.

  
"Hey Dean, what do you say we go get some food and strong black coffee?" Rae sat down next to him while Charlotte opted to stand behind him in case he slid the rest of the way down.  
Dean immediately latched on to the comfort of his friend. He began babbling incoherently into Rae's shoulder.

  
The girls could only make out a few words here and there. Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Rae and shrugged. She tossed some Euros on the bar and wrapped her arm around the man and together they led him out the door.  
  
Dean woke to a pounding head and the voices of his friends.

  
"I still swear he said ceremony." Char was adamant.

  
"Why would he be talking about Molly, and a ceremony?" Rae argued.  
  
"Because she's married."  
  
Everyone turned to see Dean standing in the kitchen doorway. His voice was raspy, eyes still swollen and red, his T-shirt was inside out and he had one sock half on his foot.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"I went to that Castle yesterday. I watched through the hedge as some guy in robes performed a pagan ceremony called a hand fasting. Thank you google." He ran his hand over his face. "He has to have brainwashed her or something. I don't know, but we have to get in there and rescue her."  
  
"Did you ever think maybe she's actually happy?"  
  
Dean's head snapped to the right where his brother stood drinking coffee. In two steps he was there, Sam's plaid shirt bunched in his hands. He gave the taller man a rough shake, the hot mug fell to the floor shattering. Sam's hands came up in defense.

  
"Is that what you think Sammy? That she fucking left me just like that?"

  
Sam barked right back "Could you blame her if she did!? To seize the opportunity to get the hell out of this life!? To not have to hunt? Or be hunted? I'd take a chance like that in a heartbeat!"

  
Dean shoved Sam hard into the cabinets behind him and let go.

  
"Yeah, you would. You Sammy, because you're not like her. She cares about the people she gets to help. She does this because she wants to. Not because she has to." He turned to walk away but stopped. "He's a monster Sam... Remember that. A monster."  
  
Charlotte walked over and grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him out the back door. She couldn't believe that he'd said that to his brother.  
  
"What that hell is your problem!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why not!? Maybe she did leave him? Did we ever even consider that fact? That she went willingly?"  
  
"Sam! You know her! She is like a sister to us all, she wouldn't just up and leave everyone without a word! She's not like..."  
  
"Like what? Like me? Jesus that was years ago!"  
  
"Alright, alright, you're right, but God Sam, to say that to him, when he's this destroyed, even if she, for God knows what reason, did leave him, he needs to find some sort of closure."

 Charlotte stepped closer to the man that towered over her. She looked up into his eyes, as she ran her hand through his hair, knowing it soothed him.

"I'm sorry."  She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too." He replied quietly before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

"Promise me  you'll never leave?" he begged, holding her tightly.  
  
Charlotte clung to him, if it were up to her, she would never leave his side, but she knew in their line of work, that it just wasn't realistic. She murmured words of solace to him, but never actually made the promise.  
  
Rae and Cas sat on the porch swing. After the scene in the kitchen, they'd decided to just let everyone cool off and had gone out the front door.  
  
"What Sam said was wrong." Cas' gravelly voice rumbled in Rae's ear.

Rae sighed and leaned in closer, she knew she would never tire of his arms holding her, his body radiating heat into hers. He always seemed warmer than an average person, and in this cool damp climate of Ireland, she appreciated it even more.  
  
"He was..." She agreed hesitantly.  
  
Cas tilted his head towards her questioningly. "You don't really agree with it do  you?"  
  
"It's not that I think she left. She loves Dean. They are perfect together. But I can see Sam's point of view. This life... this job... it isn't meant to last forever. Hunters die young. Maybe she doesn't want to die young Cas."  
  
Cas didn't know what to say, she'd made a perfectly good point. How many times had he saved the Winchesters over the years. Instead he turned and buried his face in her neck, breathing in he savored the comforting scent that he loved. His lips followed a path across her jaw line, and ended at her lips. They sat there, just enjoying each other for as long as they could, until the front door swung open.  
  
"Get your lips off each other. Róisín has a plan."  Dean was back in the house as quickly as he'd come out.  
  
\------  
  
Andrew hung up the phone, relieved. Ryan had said he'd seen the group of hunters packing their things into a couple of cars, and were heading towards the airport. Andrew couldn't believe they'd given up so easily. He laughed to himself, Molly was finally, once again all his. Or at least this incarnation of her was. Over a hundred years without his soul mate had been desolate. He'd searched the earth repeatedly, knowing that some day he would find her. When he'd started writing songs and playing music, it had been to have a distraction. When you were a 700 year old being, you ran out of things to keep  yourself entertained. He chuckled to himself thinking about the time he'd spent in Dublin with Bram, giving him little hints and tips on his writing.  
  
The centuries when Molly had been with him were always the best, but he could never bring himself to turn her. Through the cold, he would always find his way back to her. Maybe this time it would have to be different he mused. He was however, grateful for his hobby. Not for the fame and money it brought him, neither of those mattered anyway, but when he'd seen her in the front row of that concert, his heart had sang. He had planned on taking her that night, but when she showed up in the darkened alley waiting to meet her favorite singer, she'd brought hunters with.

Disappointment and rage had consumed him. He couldn't very well rip their heads off and run away with the woman when the press was watching. So he'd plotted, ever so carefully, luring his prize to his home turf. People went missing all the time in Ireland. He was happy that the others were leaving though. If he didn't have to kill someone, he wouldn't. This is why he kept a maid around, she was his feeder. For him, the thrill of the kill had run out long ago. He was aged enough where he didn't have to feed often. An occasional animal here and there, a sip from Bridgid, those were enough to tide him over.

Of course, he'd sampled Molly when he could. Those nights, when she was distracted with ecstasy, were the only nights, when his razor sharp incisors came out of hiding, and ever so elegantly pierced her soft flesh. Her crimson blood running warm over his tongue. Her taste was sweet, and delicate, like a fine wine. He was hooked on her flesh, but he only allowed himself the pleasure occasionally.  
  
Molly made her way down the exquisite mahogany staircase. Andrew beamed up at her.  
  
"Hello a chroí, ready for our outing?" He kissed her forehead and took the bag from her hand.  
  
"Of course, I can't wait to hit the beach!"  
  
"There's nothing like a picnic at the strand on a warm evening."

He led her out the door and  down the path to the gate that led to the small beach. He held her hand, making sure she didn't fall down the steep narrow steps that were all but hidden in the cliff side. He spread the blanket and together they sat, enjoying each other's company and the delicious food Bridgid had packed for them. A boat was bobbing on the waves a ways off the coast, Andrew said they were probably out for a day of fishing, and if they were catching a lot, they would probably stay there overnight.  
  
The sun began to set, and a slight chill filled the air, Andrew started a small fire, and wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I'm so very happy." Molly sighed.  
  
"I can hear it in your voice, there is but that comes after that statement" He cajoled.  
  
"I just feel like... this is all a dream. It just seems like... it's all too good to be true. I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel like I should. I've been having these... strange senses of deja vu. I'm sure it's just odd dreams that I'm remembering randomly but they seem so familiar.... Two weeks ago at the park. I saw a man and I could have sworn that I knew him."  
  
Andrew swallowed the panic that rose in his throat.

"A chroí, I'm sure it's nothing."  He ran his hand down her side, whispering consoling words in Irish.  
  
Molly nodded, suddenly feeling warm and content, she snuggled further into his arms, he pulled her close and gently turned her head so he could kiss her.  
  
"Son of a bitch! That bastard needs to keep his lips off my girlfriend!" Dean exclaimed, handing the super powered binoculars to Sam.  
  
"We're almost set." Róisín tried to soothe the angry man.

Dean had been as agitated as a bag of cats since they'd decided on the plan. So far it was going better than they had planned, with the couple being in plain site on the beach, instead of in the Castle like they had thought they would be.  
  
Gerry, and Killian, close friends of Róisín had agreed to let them use their boat, as long as they got to help. They were all too willing to kick some ass, Dean had figured that it just went along with the tales of Irish men always enjoying a good fight.  
  
Killian pulled along side of the fishing boat with the inflatable rubber raft.  
  
"Looks like it's go time."  Rae said, determination ringing in her voice.  
  
Dean and Sam were the first ones in, Róisín followed along with Cas, leaving Gerry, Rae and Charlotte to run the show from the bigger boat. As soon as Killian took off at a slow pace, Gerry began to creep the boat forward, trying to get in a better position in case things on shore went sideways.  
  
Rae kept watch with the binoculars, rolling her eyes often as she watched the two people on the beach getting more and more intimate.  
  
Char stomped impatiently. "How long is it going to take them to get there?" she hissed. She wanted this over, to have her friend back and safe, so they could go back to their lives and she could spend some quality time with Sam too.  
  
Over the years, Andrew's senses had heightened well beyond those of a typical vampire. He knew something was coming, and in doing so, he made a decision to respond to his natural instinct. He gently shifted their positions until Molly was laying on her back on the blanket.  
  
"What the? Did he just!? Is he!?!?" Rae was utterly failing at completing a sentence.  
  
"What!? What is going on!?" Charlotte bounced on her heels like a kid in a toy store. "Raaaaeeeeeeee what is going on!??!"  
  
"I think he's fucking drinking her blood!" Rae wailed.  
  
Charlotte was quiet for a moment. "Rae... he is a vampire."  
  
"But they don't usually feed on their significant other, they usually have feeders!" Rae replied obviously worried.  
  
Dean's voice whispered across the radio. "We're in position."  
  
Rae responded. "He's… ah….  distracted. I'd start now."  
  
Róisín began a soft chant, as the men slowly crept through the shadows, moving closer to the beach where Molly and Andrew were.  
  
Andrew was whispering a chant of his own in Molly's ear. She was under his spell, more now than even before. She lay writhing in his arms, whining his name, begging for the one thing only he could give her. Immortality.

"Please, please.." She whimpered, reaching and clawing.  
  
"Shhhhh, just a moment a chroi."

He raked his own sharp fingernail across his wrist and brought the oozing wound to her mouth. The faint smile grew as he watched his bride sucking on his wrist like a starved leech. He hadn't wanted to turn her, but he’d come to realize this would be the only way he'd be able to keep her. He had no reason to continue living without her.  

  
“A chéadsearc, mo shíorghrá…” he crooned as he gently pulled his now aching wrist away.

He'd let her drink more than he'd intended, and he could feel it affecting him, weakening him.  He'd been distracted by the darkening of her eyes, the satisfied sounds she made. He laid her slowly back down on the blanket, admiring the crimson staining her lips, the rivulets making their way down her chin. Already he could see the changes taking place, her skin becoming smooth white porcelain, her heart beat beginning to slow.

“Sleep… A chroí, sleep…. When you wake,  we will be inseparable.” He ran his fingers gently down her cheek and her eyes closed.

 

“Inseparable might be a bit of an exaggeration, since I'm going to make sure you never see her again.”

Hozier turned to see the man who had spoken so determinedly. Dean stood only about 10 yards away from him. Hozier smiled.

“I'm sorry that you feel that way, but Molly will be staying with me.” His voice had an amused tone to it.

Dean snorted. “You just keep thinking that buddy.”

Hozier glanced at Molly to make sure that she was sleeping, he drew himself up to his full, six foot five inch height. He knew a fight was coming, he felt the tension crackling  in the air. He inhaled deeply, scenting his surroundings. Dean was in front of him, and he could smell two other men… and a witch? He let that play through his mind, but shrugged it off. He was far more powerful than anything they could come up with,  he was sure of it. Centuries of being unchallenged gave him a sense of invincibility.

“I'll give you a chance,” Hozier offered as if he were speaking to a child. “Leave Molly and I alone, and you will never have to worry about her. You won't end up having to kill her. She's already turning, even your mortal eyes can see this is true. I will take care of her. She belongs with me, as she always has.”

 

Dean shook his head. “We're  going to have to agree to disagree on that.”

 

“Then you are willing to give your life for hers.”

 

“It looks as though I am.” Dean stepped closer, preparing for the inevitable fight.

 

Hozier’s grin took on a menacing glint. He snapped his fingers and a rope appeared in his hand. Dean almost laughed at the parlor trick.

 

“Being immortal does get boring at times…” Hozier began. “Education is a grand cure for boredom. I have learned all forms of magic, black, white, most of it from the strongest natural witch I've ever had the blessing to know. I learned at her feet, at her side, in her bed. She taught me everything.” With a flick of his wrist the rope was around Dean's neck.

 

The advances the rest of the group were making halted immediately. No one knew what to do now that Dean was at a disadvantage.

Sam stood frozen a mere 15 feet to Hozier’s right. Róisín was even closer, directly behind the vampire, dagger in hand. Cas was still in the shadows behind Dean, from his vantage point, he could see his friends feet beginning to eerily rise off the beach.

 

“It was well into my second century, when I met Maeve. Her name means intoxicating, and she was. Never in my life had I met anyone like her….” His voice trailed off, and he glanced lovingly at the prone woman on the blanket. “We'd been together about 50 years when I went off to Russia to procure a business venture. Another side effect of boredom. While I was gone, she fell ill…. By the time I returned, the sweating sickness had taken her.”  Dean could hear the anguish in his voice.

“Twice she was taken from me in childbirth… those losses were the most difficult. The last time though was the most unacceptable, those ignorant humans should have known that unsinkable ships do not exist!” The vampire’s voice raised with every word. “I have waited a hundred years for her soul to be reborn, and to find her again. Every time her magic ebbs more and she becomes harder to find…. I cannot and will not let her go this time!” His voice thundered across the beach.

 

The group stood in silence, not sure what to do. Only the very tips of Dean's toes touched the sand. His hands gripped the rope in an attempt to loosen it, the struggle to breathe was increasing. An invisible force held it steadfastly in place.

Castiel exchanged bewildered glances with Sam, he couldn't understand why the protective charm bags and amulets Róisín had given them weren't keeping Dean safe.

 

Rae and Charlotte stood in the shallows,they'd waded in to help as soon as the boat had gotten close enough. The incoming tide kept trying to knock them off balance as they made a quick plan.

Charlotte nodded at her friend and a sudden  crack of a rifle shot echoed through the air. The men and Róisín took advantage of the brief distraction and made their move. Cas leapt forward as Dean began to swing in midair, as if suspended from a tree. He pushed up on the man’s legs trying to give him purchase so he could breath. Sam, Róisín and Killian all lunged at the tall vampire knocking him to the ground. He laughed at their feeble attempt, and one by one flicked them off as if they were bugs.

Róisín jumped up from the sand where she'd landed and ran back into the shadows behind the large rock where her altar was set up.  She added the chunk of hair to the poppet. She'd been able to hack a bit  from Hozier’s head while Sam and Killian had him pinned momentarily. She began chanting, wrapping it with black wool yarn as she did.  

“Ceangal mé do chosa ó thabhairt duit chun díobháil dom .  
Ceangal mé do lámha as a bhaint amach i gcrích go dtí dochar dom .  
Ceangal mé do bhéal ó scéalta a dochar dom leathadh .  
Ceangal mé d'intinn ó fhuinneamh chun díobháil dom a sheoladh .  
Má leanann tú é sin a dhéanamh , a ligean ar fad fuinnimh diúltach a chaitheamh go díreach ar ais ag tú !”

Meanwhile on the beach the fight was on. Killian shouted protection spells Róisín had taught him as he watched the battle. Charlotte had run to help Cas in his vain effort to save their friend. The horrible gasping and choking sounds Dean was making made her sick to her stomach. She had no idea how they were going to save him, in another couple minutes his feet would be out of their reach.

Rae ran to where Sam and Hozier were throwing punches at each other. The vampire laughed easily as Sam panted with exertion.

“It's been so long since I've had a worthy opponent. It feels good just to hit flesh again!” Hozier punctuated his statement with a hard hit to Sam's ribs. Rae heard them crack as she leapt onto the thin man's back, jabbing a syringe into the side of his neck. She was hardly able to inject the thick serum before she was tossed across the beach into the rocks.

“Rae!!!” Castiel's cry was gut wrenching. He wanted to run to her, but he knew if he let go of Dean now the man would be dead in moments.

“You bitch! What have you done!?” the vampire roared clutching his neck as he dropped to his knees. Lightning lit up the sky, and as the thunder rumbled and  wind began to swirl. It was as if his emotions were reflected in the weather, and the sky was as angry as Hozier himself.

 

Charlotte thought she was becoming delirious with the physical strain because suddenly it felt as if Dean was getting lower. She looked at Cas and was relieved to see the surprise on his face also. Maybe Dean's body was actually  being lowered.

Hozier crawled weakly to where Molly still lay peacefully on the blanket, blissfully unaware of the chaos around her.

Róisín appeared, standing over the vampire.

“Vervain.” She said simply.

“Not enough to kill you, we didn't want an international incident. But now you know that we can if it comes to that. With that and the binding spell I just completed, it looks like you'll be waiting another lifetime for your love to come back to you.”

The herb felt like fire as it spread through his body, rendering him weaker and weaker. He collapsed on the blanket, his head resting on Molly's chest. Red tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He whimpered in pain.

“Don't take her. Please don't take her away from me again.”

His whispered pleading fell on deaf ears. The tumultuous storm turned into a miserable drizzle, as if the earth were weeping with him.

Róisín couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him, even if he were a monster, a broken heart was devastating  for  anyone. He couldn't help it if he was still in love with a soul that he had lost long ago.

She listened to what was going on around  her. Killian had helped Sam over to where his brother lay in the wet sand. She could hear him softly talking to the unconscious man assuring him he and his love would both be ok. Charlotte knelt next to Sam, just trying to take everything in, that he was ok.  She heard Cas inspecting every inch of Rae’s battered body.

Dean began to cough, he gasped for air it felt like the rope was still around his neck. Róisín went to him, yet again pulling her salve from her bag. She smeared it across his raw neck and he leaned back, the relief from the pain was almost instant. Sam flopped back relieved that his brother was ok. He groaned and clutched his ribs, Róisín moved over to him, nodding as Charlotte pulled his shirt up to expose skin. There was no bruising but Róisín applied her salve anyway.

“I'm sorry Sam, broken bones are a bit beyond even my ability. This will help with the pain, and it doesn't feel like anything is out of place.”

Sam grimaced and nodded.

Róisín glanced over to make sure Hozier was still down and moved on to help Rae.

Cas had gathered her up and was rocking her in his arms.

Róisín's heart froze as she saw the tears streaming down his face. She dropped to her knees next to them.

“If I were still an angel, I could help her.” He whispered.

Róisín looked him in the eye, her hands already covered in blood as she probed Rae’s head looking for the source.

“It's OK Castiel, it's just a deep cut, head wounds always bleed a lot. She's just been knocked out, she'll have a concussion but she'll be grand in a few days. Now I've stopped the bleeding, go take her onto the boat and get her settled.”  

Cas nodded and scooped his girl up.

 

The others had gathered around the prone bodies of Hozier and Molly. Róisín joined them kneeling beside the vampire.

“The effects of the Vervain will begin to wear off soon, we need to get off this beach and away from here.” She advised as she filled a syringe with his blood.

“Happily.” Dean ground out, his voice rougher than Cas’ from the hanging.

He jerked his head at Killian and together they lifted the lanky man, unceremoniously dropping him onto the beach.

Róisín raised an eyebrow at them. Dean grinned. “I didn't get to kick his ass, I had to do something.” he shrugged.

Dean walked over to where his girlfriend lay, and picked her up gently as if she were made of glass. “Let's get the hell out of here”.

 

*******

Dean stomped down the stairs of the old farmhouse that was now a Bed and Breakfast. Killian had been kind enough to offer it as a place to stay and lay low until everyone was well enough to travel. Dean had swore to him that he'd pay for all the lost income but Killian wasn't having it.

“Róisín!” Dean called as he hit the main floor.

“God Dean would you quit banging and yelling!?” Rae was beyond annoyed.  Her head was still aching though it had been almost a week since she'd been bashed on the rocks.

“I'm sorry!” Dean responded snarkily. A hand on his shoulder had him spinning around, fists up ready to swing.

“Easy Dean, you need to stop being so damn jumpy. “  Sammy said, taking a step back, his hands up in mock peace.  

Dean rolled his eyes and continued out the front door. He figured he’d find Róisín around the tower that still stood in the courtyard. He rounded the corner under the stone arch and paused for a moment to gather himself. He knew he’d been an  ass to everyone lately, but he just couldn't help himself. He’d felt so lost and powerless when the elixir to turn Molly back hadn’t worked. They still hadn’t been able to figure out why exactly, but Róisín thought maybe that it had to do with the Vervain that had been in Hozier’s blood. She’d been holed up in the tower for days trying to fix it.

He took a deep breath and looked around, wishing his girlfriend could see this place. She loved ruins.  The tower and the rock wall that surrounded the courtyard were the remnants of a castle. The farmhouse was butted right up next to the tower making it seamless. On the far corner of the wall, there were steep stone steps, Dean figured there had once been a tower there too. There was a sitting area, in the yard where Char and Cas were talking over lore books and hot tea.

Dean sighed and stepped into the doorway, ducking his head. He smirked to himself, thinking about how Sam would never fit in this tiny place. He carefully made his way up the narrow, claustrophobia inducing stone stairway to the small room at the top where Róisín was working.

She didn’t even look up as he walked in.

“Hello Dean.” She greeted him as she continued stirring. “I have his blood as purified as I can get it. We’ll be able to try the elixir again in a few hours.”

Dean nodded, fiddling around with a mortar and pestle on the workbench. “What if…”

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll figure something else out.”  She looked up, and looked directly into his eyes. “We will find a way.”

 

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is my first post on this site. I only have access to it via my phone, so please forgive the crappy formatting etc. I'll admit that I got fed up and just clicked post. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my writing, I haven't posted anything public in a very long time. I'll be looking forward to your comments!


End file.
